Ten Ought a Do It Fanfic Challenge 7
by Mullerakanat
Summary: Just a short romance story for the fanfic challenge.


**Ten Ought a Do It Fanfic Challenge 7 **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 1**

**Friday morning at the Homestead**

Michaela woke as the first rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains. To her surprise she felt Sully's arm wrapped around her waist and him spooned to her back. He wasn't due back from Denver for another day or so. Turning slightly onto her left side, she was able to get a better view of his face. He was sound asleep, breathing evenly.

Michaela touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers, so gentle that the movement couldn't be easily felt. She didn't want to wake him, she knew he'd be tired from his trip but she wanted to ask him why he was home so soon and welcome him.

Feeling a little mischievous Michaela moved closer to him seeking his warmth. She brushed a lock of hair from his face and let her hand rest on the side of his cheek. She'd never seen a more handsome, caring, loving and honorable man than Sully. He was the centre of her world the one who challenged her when she need to be and supported her in everything. She loved him so much.

Sully moved in his sleep, he had felt the warmth of her hand against his cheek and was beginning to waken. Michaela trailed her hand down to his neck and came to a stop over his heart, she looked back up to his face only to find that his blue eye were on her.

"Mornin" he whispered.

"Good morning" she smiled back. Sully pulled her closer inhaling the scent of her hair.

"I'm a little surprised to see you home, I didn't think you'd be home for at least a couple of days"

"I finished sooner than even I expected and I missed you…" he leaned in touching his lips to hers in a warm welcoming kiss "A lot" he grinned.

"I missed you too" Michaela up turned the corner of her mouth in a sultry smile. She kissed the corner of his mouth and chin.

Sully closed his eyes loving her soft butterfly kisses to his face. He adored her, everything about her. Of course they hadn't always agreed on certain things but they always found their way back together, more in love than ever.

Sully kissed the area around her ear then lowered kisses to her neck.

A light knock came from their bedroom door. Not hearing Sully and Michaela kept kissing. The knock came again but this time accompanied by a little voice.

"Mama, time to get up"

Michaela stopped kissing and gently pushed against Sully's chest. "Sully, Katie is calling me"

Sully sighed and kissed her once before he pulled away from her. He made his way to the door pulling on his buckskins as Michaela sorted out her disheveled appearance.

Once he opened the door Katie was stood there her mouth wide open whilst holding her bear under her arm. "Papa, you home" he grinned and jumped into his strong arms.

Sully huffed as Katie knocked the wind out of his lungs. "Morning beautiful" he kissed her cheek.

Katie wrapped her arms around his neck. "When you get home papa?"

Sully smiled at her acting grown up. "Last night"

Michaela smiled at the scene before her but silently wished that Katie would have had a lie in this morning. Sliding out of the bed she pulled on her robe and made her way to the wash basin.

"Papa down, I need to tell Brian" Sully placed Katie on the wooden floor boards; she soon scampered out of the room calling Brian's name.

Sully looked over his shoulder at Michaela washing her face; he was instantly stirred by her figure bathed in morning sunlight.

Drying her face in the towel she felt Sully's arms wrap around her waist and his hand sweeping her hair to one side so that he could kiss her neck. She leaned back into him.

Kissing her earlobe he whispered "Perhaps we can let the kids stay at Matthew's tonight or with Grace and Robert E?"

Michaela swallowed hard trying to concentrate on speaking a coherent sentence. "Umm…that sounds nice"

"I'll ask in town today" he kissed her ear again.

Katie ran to the bedroom door pulling a tired Brian by the hand. "See Brian papa is home" Sully pulled away from Michaela running his hand through his hair. Michaela blushed deeply.

Brain yawned "Morning"

"Umm, good morning Brian" she glanced at Sully and bit her bottom lip.

Sully made his way to the door "Come on you two lets go make breakfast" he grabbed his shirt on his way out, pulling over his head.

**The Homestead kitchen**

Both Katie and Brian were sat eating breakfast when Michaela came downstairs dressed for work.

"Where is your pa?" she asked

"He went to check on Shadow in the barn, said he was favoring his right leg on the trip home last night" Brian went back to eating and reading his homework through one last time before handing it in.

Michaela nodded and kissed Katie's cheek "Did papa cook you breakfast?"

Katie looked up at her mother with a mouth full of oatmeal and nodded. Michaela chuckled and caressed her daughter's soft fine hair.

Sully entered the homestead rubbing his gloved hands together to ward of the chill in the air.

"How is Shadow?"

"He's ok now, looks as if the rest over night has helped"

"Good" Michaela made her way to the cloak rack and pulled on her coat and hat.

"You're going into town already?" Sully was a little disappointed he wanted to spend a leisurely breakfast with his family.

"Yes, I need to check on Ben James. I did surgery on his arm yesterday evening." She kissed Brian and Katie goodbye then stood in front of Sully. "I'm sorry, I need to go so soon" he nodded and kissed her.

"We have tonight I suppose" he sighed.

"I'll look forward to it" she grinned.

**Later that afternoon**

Sully picked Brian up for school. He had asked Robert E and Grace to look after Katie and Brian for the night, they were more than happy to have them. For now though he had brought the children home so they could help him with making the house nice for Michaela.

Brian had cleaned the kitchen and Katie had picked up her toys from the living room floor.

"Kates I need you help" Sully reached for his daughter.

Katie ran to his arms "I help" she pointed to herself.

"Good, we need to go pick some flowers for your ma"

"I like flowers too papa"

Sully chuckled "Ok we can get some flowers for you too"

"Yeah" the little girl grinned.

Katie and Sully walked around the edge of their property picking flowers in small bunches. Sully looked up to see his daughter picking more flowers; her arms were so full of flowers.

"Well Kates I think we have enough bunches of flowers for you and your ma" he called.

Katie stood up straight and looked between her father and the bunches of flowers in her arms.

**"Ten ought a do it, don't you think?"** Katie frowned at Sully and shook her head **"You think we need one more? You think we need one more. All right, we'll get one more."**

Katie grinned again and began picking more flowers. Sully chuckled at Katie's stubborn streak that reminded him of Michaela. Katie was so much like her; in her mannerisms they were so alike.

**Outside the clinic**

Sully jumped down from the wagon, he had just dropped the children at Robert E and Grace's house. He knocked on the clinic door and opened it. Michaela was sat at her desk updating her patient charts. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello is it that time already?" she asked glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"Yep" he went to her kissing her lightly.

"Well I'm nearly done here, I just need to…" Sully cut her off by kissing her soundly on the lips; Michaela was a little surprised but soon participated in the kiss. She leaned back in her chair pulling Sully to her by the lapels of his buckskin jacket.

Breathlessly Sully pulled back "What was it you need to do?" he brushed a lock of loose hair from her forehead.

Michaela up turned the corner of her mouth in the way Sully loved "I don't remember anymore. Let's go home"

Sully grinned "Sure" he held her hands pulling her to her feet and fetching her coat and hat. They were soon on their way home.

**The Homestead**

Helping Michaela down from the wagon he kissed her once her feet touched the ground. "Close your eyes" he requested.

Michaela's brow creased "Why?"

"Just do it, it'll be worth it I promise"

Looking in his eyes "Ok" she closed her eyes but not before she kissed him one more time.

Sully led her up the homestead steps and through the front door. Standing behind her, he removed her coat.

Michaela could hear him walking around the room. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet" once he finished his task he stepped behind her again he then whispered in her ear "You can open your eyes now"

Opening her eyes saw ten vases of flowers scattered around the room and in between were large amounts of flickering candles. A wide smile broke on her face "Sully its beautiful"

She turned to face him. "Thank you" she snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

He was pleased that she enjoyed his efforts. "Your welcome"

Reaching up on her toes she kissed him. "I missed you when you were away"

"I missed ya too" he smiled reaching behind her to undo her hair letting it fall down her back.

"How was your trip?" she asked undoing a button on his shirt.

"It was ok, I worked all the time so I could get home quicker. The pay wasn't too bad, it will last us awhile"

She leaned in and kissed the newly exposed skin on his chest. "Good" she mumbled. The desire to be with her husband was growing by the minute.

Sully kissed the side of her head then guided her to step back, Michaela felt the back of the wingback chair press lightly against her. They looked into each others eyes both seeing the desire and love held there. Their mouths crashed together, their bodies moved closer together and their arms wrapped around each other.

Michaela's knees felt weak as Sully caressed her body. Her hands wandered up his neck and into his hair caressing his scalp. They moved way from the chair, making their way to the fireplace never breaking their contact.

Michaela's heart was beating so hard she swore that Sully could hear it. Sully moaned into the kiss sending a shiver down her spine. His lips moved to her neck in a graceful motion.

Feeling the need to be closer Sully undid the buttons on her blouse and pulled the fabric from her shoulders, and then trailed warm kisses over them. Michaela exhaled then closed her eyes to the sensation.

As the blouse fluttered to the floor Sully's hand wandered around to the front of her camisole untying the bottom ribbon exposing her abdomen. He knelt down in front of her; looking up he could see her eyes on him so full of love. He kissed her abdomen and undid the button of her skirt letting it fall pooling around her feet. He untied her boots and pulled them off one by one, running his hand up her legs to the edge of her stockings he rolled them down and off.

Michaela caressed his scalp and took a shaky breath. Sully kissed her stomach again moving across to her hip. "You're so beautiful" he mumbled.

He reached up and undid the last of the closed ribbons; kissing his way up and reached her lips once again in a passionate kiss. Together they sank to the floor. Michaela's hands worked to remove his shirt; she lifted it over his head smiling at him before claming his mouth once again. She ran her hands down his back caressing her way to the waistband of his buckskins.

Sully kissed her neck causing her to arch her head back to give him more access. Michaela undid his buckskins easing them down his hips. Sully breathed deeply he couldn't get enough of her. Together they removed the rest of the clothing restrictions.

Brushing her hair back from her face he felt so moved that they were here together. "I love you so much Michaela"

Meeting his eyes "I love you too" she breathed and reached up to kiss him again. Once again the rest of the world disappeared as they joined as husband and wife.

The End

Thanks for reading.


End file.
